Te amo
by Angelmt
Summary: ¡¡10mo capítulo!!!..Espero que lo lean pero no les voy a decir de que se trata se acabaría la sorpresa sólo les digo no es igual que todos los fics. ¡¡R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!
1. Has entrado en mí y no puedo sacarte

....Te amo...  
  
  
  
En una fiesta, el viernes por la noche...  
  
Hola me saludaste aquella noche, no te pude responder tu belleza me vuelve loco tan loco que puedo hacer cualquier cosa desde tirarme por la azotea del edificio a escalar el monte Everest hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar, y este sentimiento es uno de ellos. Te vi ayer con él, en aquel mirador que tanto te encanta, en ese puerto de ensueño que reflejaba la alegría en tus ojos color aguamarinos... No me miraste, no me sonreíste no hiciste nada para mí. Nisiquiera sabías que yo estaba ahí, pero lo estaba, si estaba ahí, pero no me vistes. Y eso que te pase por delante unas cuatro veces para que supieras pero estabas embelesada con él.  
  
YO TE VEO  
  
Lo único que puedo hacer es ver como estás y haces felices a otra persona que pena que no puedo ser yo. Por que para ti soy otra persona más en tu vida, aunque de pequeña siempre estabas a mi lado, yo. No pude decirte nada, ahora lo entiendo no te dije nada. Nada, no estás conmigo porque no te dije mis sentimientos ese fue mi gran error.  
  
  
  
YO TE SIENTO  
  
  
  
Tal vez estarías a mi lado y no a la de él. Aunque puedo ver que lo quieres tal cual me lo dijiste cuando pequeña aunque yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos, pero. Porque no puedo quitarme este sentimiento. Ya me he convertido en otra persona, he rehecho mi vida. Pero ya Nisiquiera se le podría llamar vida, me fui y te dejé sola... Sola, me dijisteis que volviera para un reencuentro pero no regresé, no lo hice porque no quería decirte mis sentimientos tenía miedo de que no me sonrieras más, miedo de que pensaras que soy un monstruo, de que no debería tener tu amor. De que no debería amar a un objeto tan perfecto como tú ¿Ves?..Por ese miedo no volví lo siento mucho mi querida Sakura lo lamentaré toda mi larga vida. Ha habido otras mejor dicho MUCHAS pero... No pude verte en ellas, Aunque hay una salida, una salida que nadie ha querido que tomase nisiquiera yo. Pero es la única que veo.  
  
Puso uno de sus pies sobre el borde de esa ventana.  
  
Saltaré, saltaré de esta torre y nadie nisiquiera tú lo podrás impedir, sólo quería decirte QUE TE AMO SAKURA, te amo, pero. No, no pude decirlo antes y tampoco lo diré ahora... Entrasteis en mi corazón la primera vez que te vi. Pero, ya es tarde... Muy tarde me dije a mí mismo yo sabía que nunca este amor iba a ser posible pero siempre tuve una esperanza, una esperanza que ya no existe.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta, era ella. Abrió los ojos como platos, y murmuro unas palabras que nadie más oyó menos yo: - Sakura: Eriol-Kun que haces aquí? Me miró vas a saltar por la ventana. Estás loco? Dijo con su cara llena de lágrimas cristalinas como el agua pura del manantial. ( Aunque no me gusta verte llorar me vuelve loco saber que estás llorando, no te puedo responder. No puedo mis labios están sellados, sólo un beso tuyo podrá quitarme está rebeldía que siento.).. - Sakura: Eriol, que lo haces?... Eriol: Es que Sakura... Yo... Se acerco hasta la ventana con paso de dama y Shhh dijo ella y puso una de sus delicadas manos en mis labios para silenciarme, no pude hacer más nada la abrasé tome su delicada cintura como un pétalo antes de que se cayera de la flor la flor que nunca podré tener... Pero, la bese nos besamos. Pero, paso algo inesperado yo sabía que algo tan perfecto no podría durar. El beso se volvió algo tan sutil que se podía sentir el viento en su cara... Tan sutil, que un solo movimiento nos separo algo que yo sabía que iba a pasar... Ella paro el beso...  
  
  
  
NO ESTOY SOLO, PERO...  
  
- Sakura: Esto. Esto no está bien Eriol-Kun... Me miró estaba profundamente sonrosada. Su cara estaba llena de alegría pero sus ojos irradiaban preocupación. - Eriol: Pero... Es que yo te amo Sakura. Estoy locamentente enamorado tuyo. Y no lo puedo evitar . - Sakura: Eriol, yo te quiero. Pero como mi mejor amigo sabe que lo amo es a él, no puedo hacerle esto a él Tu me entiendes verdad??.. Eriol: A Li, verdad? Claro que le entiendo, quién podría dejar a una belleza como tú, ah? ... Dije volteando mi cara no quería que me vieras así con una lágrima en mis ojos. - Sakura: Si, pero dime porque te querías lanzar por la ventana del edificio?. - Eriol: Por ti - Sakura: Eriol, te quiero y si me quieres por favor regresa con ella. Será lo mejor para los dos yo lo amo a él pero sin ti mi mundo se hace trizas ya que eres mi saco de recuerdos. por favor te necesito, baja de la ventana... Eres alguien muy especial para mí, eres el amigo que nunca más podré tener.. - Eriol: En verdad, me quieres como un amigo? - Sakura: Si, pero amor de amigo no... De mi familia... Espero que lo entiendas. Por favor. - Eriol: Entiendo, te amo y por eso te dejaré tranquila... - Sakura: Gracias (me dio un beso en la mejilla), eres un chico genial, te prometo que pronto encontrarás tu alma gemela. - Eriol: Está bien, regresemos a la fiesta. - Sakura: Si, tienes razón - Shaoran: ¡¡SAKURA!! TE HE BUSCADO POR TODA LA FIESTA ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADO AMOR. Dándole un beso en la boca a cual ella correspondió rápidamente. Sakura: Lo siento, mi vida decía antes de que se comieran a besos.  
  
Los vi, se que él la quiere, me lo había dicho tantas veces que ya no podría recordarlo... Sé que la cuidará... Por eso la dejaré tranquila...  
  
En otro lugar de la fiesta...  
  
  
  
  
  
ME PREGUNTO YO  
  
  
  
- Tomoyo: Eriol, estás bien? - Eriol: Sí Tomoyo. Volteo la cabeza para verla por última vez.. Estoy muy bien, ( Sí ella está bien y como sé que lo estará ya no hay rencor. - Tomoyo: Te amo Eriol responde ella con sus ojos marinos llenos de alegría.. - Eriol: Yo.Yo te quiero ( No puedo decirle que la amo, es injusto para ella, aunque la aprecio mucho.)  
  
La miro a ella, sé que Tomoyo me quiere, pero no le correspondo tal y como ella quiere al Menos le dije mis sentimientos a Sakura, eso es importante... Y así estaremos 3 personas felices en este mundo.  
  
Sakura tiene a su persona amada, Li que puedo decir de él es perfecto para ella. Y aunque mis sentimientos no son correspondidos como yo quisiera. Lo que importa. Eso es lo que importa...  
  
  
  
¿TU ME SIENTES A MÍ?  
  
  
  
TE AMO SAKURA KINOMOTO. Te amo, no importa lo que haga, no importa lo que piensen sobre mí. Te amo. Verte, contemplarte desde lejos, acariciarte desde lejos ese es mi papel en esta tierra. Aunque no están malo como otras piensan...  
  
  
  
ESPERO QUE SÍ...  
  
Comentarios: Creo que en este mejore mejor que antes... YUJU por fin ^_^ lo terminé me dio tristeza... Jeje... Bueno hice este fan-fic para una gran amiga... Que me inspiro que fuera de S+E.Aunque no es tanto por que me encanta la pareja de S+S es tan KAWAI!!...Gracias Megumi, Koushi y mi amiga.......... LAS RE QUIERO AMIGAS, gracias por sus apoyos...!!!! 


	2. NO acepto un NO, por respuesta

Hola!!!!! De nuevo a todos, no sé porque pero creo que mi amigo Luis Gerardo me da unas ideas maravillosas que yo termino haciendolas una porquería....Pero, los que tienen que juzgar eso son ustedes así que...LOS DEJO CON EL FIC ¡!!!!!!  
  
Advertencia: No lo hice en el primer capítulo pero si lo voy a hacer en este, este fic pone a Eriol como bueno y claro SHAORAN ES PERFECTO n___n pero los que odien a Eriol, por favor no me manden E-mails BUUU TU FIC APESTA PORQUE ESTÁ ERIOL, yo también adoro la pareja convencional S+S pero hay que variar un poco, no?...Y también les tengo que decir que no sé si este fic es S+S o S+E depende de cómo me pidan, así que para eso están los reviews!!!! Bien, no hay nada más que agregar los dejo con el fic  
  
  
  
  
  
Desde ahora TODOS los pensamientos son de ERIOL  
  
  
  
****//---Dos meses después---//****  
  
Tuve que volver a Inglaterra a mi lugar residencial ,Londres, tuve que dejarla aunque por lo que me dijo Li, van a regresar esta semana...Están en una conferencia al rededor del mundo y por ello pasarán por aquí aunque sean por 3 días, tendré oportunidad de verla si es que mi trabajo me deja.....Que es otra historia  
  
Disculpe Dr Hirawisawa..... Si Miakko? Mi secretaria siempre se sonroja y la verdad no se porqué.... Disculpe, lo molesto?... No, la verdad no... Bien, tiene a una srta. creo que se llama Sakura Crees?... Dr. Tranquilisize que no es para tanto NO, ES O NO ES SAKURA???????....Pregunte alterado... Si, està en la línea uno OK, tomé el telefono... Eriol, estás ahí? HOLA?? ** Era su voz, esa voz embriagadora que lleva al mundo de la fantasóa Si, estoy..Estoy aquí...DONDE ESTÁS ?..QUIERO VERTE, PUEDO VERTE? Claro, estoy con Shaoran en el......... Ah, estás Con -trague saliba, fue un poco aspero ya que desde hace algun tiempo no nos llevamos bien- Tu NOVIO admiti al final...El sabor mas agrio de una persona.... Estás molesto? No, claro que no..Como podría Pues, es que té noto extraño Sakura amor, vamos al mirador? Claro amor, Eriol me tengo que ir ADIOS ESPERA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Cortó Ya termino la llamada? Si, Miakko ya la termine Disculpe Dr. Pero Creo que le gusta Kinomoto, verdad? Ahora es que te distes cuenta?..Dije un poco irónico, se que le dolió en el alma pero no me importa.... Sí, un poco. Bueno, tiene 5 pacientes más... Bien, hazlos pasar...  
  
  
  
  
  
5 HORAS DESPUÈS  
  
-Eriol: Ah, por fin termine... -Secretaria Miakko: Disculpe todavía falta alguien -Eriol: Que?...Ya mi horario termino -Miakko: Si, pero... Ella sigue insistiendo dice que es una emergencia... OH( suspiro) está bien hágala pasar TOC, TOC Pase- respondió un poco malhumorado, ya no tendría tiempo para verla. Eriol. Soy yo Sakura. -Levante la mirada ahí estaba ella, con su sonrisa sus ojos mostraban alegría Que bueno que me recuerde ^_^ Porque me tratas de usted? No sé... Jeje Oye está Li, contigo? No... Dijo que tenía cosas pendientes con el Concilio y... Tuvo que volver a Hong kong No te pongas triste, eh?... Gracias. Y dijo que cuidaras de mí Claro, que lo haré. La cogí entre mis brazos como el viento tocando los pétalos de una flore, una flor muy bella. Mi cerezo.... Hm. Murmuro, sé que sentia bien en mis brazos, pero. Y Li?...No lo sé, pero está noche y la siguiente es mía... Toda mía... Que quieres hacer?..Ir a bailar? Comer? TODO LO QUE QUIERAS HACER LO HAREMOS HOY Y MAÑANA NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!!! Eriol, estás loco?...Y la conferencia? OH, se me había olvidado...Comienza hoy?... Si...-Suspiro- Bueno, que hora es? Son las .....Es temprano quieres ir a almorzar? Son la 13:53 bien vamos -Sonrio, saben esas sonrisas que derriten que tienes que voltear tu mundo solo para verla, bien esa era la sonrisa la sonrisa de mi Cerezo- Bien, dejame llamar...Corto mi llamada Eriol, todas estos meses entre tú y Shaoran he vivido como una reina...Bueno, está vez quiero ser una joven normal, me comprendes verdad? Ciertamente...Te comprendo. Está bien, hoy no habrá MAGIA TE LO PROMETO Gracias, eres lo mejor, - me dio un beso en la mejilla - Bien...Vamonos  
  
Fuimos a muchos lugares, en especial al Big Ben..Comimos, reimos pero... Que bello, estabamos viendo una tienda de vestidos de novia en verdad eran hermosos Quisiera en verdad poder algun día utilizar uno de esos vestidos Si...Claro Que pasa?.. Nada...Sólo que...No sera conmigo Oh, lo siento no quise decir nada.... No importa...Oye, -la acerque a mí- recuerdas que me debías un beso? Yo..Yo... Me vas a dar el beso? La acerque a mí y......  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Ajá los agarré!!!!!!, quienes hayan llegado hasta este capítulo, quiero decirles que este fic no es apto al que odio a ERIOl aunque YO ODIO A ERIOL MAS QUE TODOS USTEDES ( VIva Shaoran) ^_^ Bueno...El fic se pone interesante al menos a mí me gusta...¬¬ Bien, quiero decirles comentarios, tomates MENOS BOMBAS Y VIRUS Y LO DEMÁS a Mariangelmt@hotmail.com o si no...FLOJOS, me dan un review!!! n__n nos vemos!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Recuerdo: Aunque este fic no tenga nada que ver con mi país y las Torres Gemelas, quero dedicarlo a ello y a las victimas y que Dios los tenga en su Gloria n__n VIVA USA!!!!!!! 


	3. Mía después de tanto tiempo

Hola, otra vez yo... No los fastidio con esta parte... Porque quiero que lean mi fic... LOS DEJO BYE!!!  
  
( Pensamientos de los personajes) -- Acciones de los personajes --  
  
  
  
  
  
Han pasado ya unas semanas después de esa noche, de esa fiesta, de ese beso. Aún recuerdo el sabor de tus finos labios sobre los míos... Con los que pude saborear la gloria en mi mundo. Supe que estás todavía en tus estudios creo que quieres ser periodista, esa fue la carrera que escogiste desde tu niñez... Aún sigo sin recordarme como me enamoré de ti... No sé si fue desde el principio o después de que convertiste las cartas clow a cartas Sakura. No estoy seguro pero lo único que sé es que ahora no lo puedo soportar...  
  
A veces me despierto por las noches y miro hacia la ventana recuerdo esa hermosa noche. Pero sé que solo es un sueño y nada lo va a cambiar..  
  
Clock. Clock...Clock...  
  
Sonó el reloj de mi cuarto.. Que hora es?..Ya no lo sé... Siento una voz que me llama. Eriol, despierta... Ya voy, sólo déjame bañarme y estoy listo. Es extraño que Nakuru este aquí ya que desde que se caso con Touya no la había visto. Creo que desde que pasó esa noche ella sintió que me hundía más, más y más así que está pasando más tiempo conmigo... Aún recuerdo el día después de esa noche...  
  
//******// FLASH BACK //******//  
  
Me desperté a las 2 de la mañana la verdad no puedo dormir... Me duele mucho la cabeza, salgo a la cocina y vi a alguien en camisón me asuste un poco ya que no sé quien era así que persigo la " sombra " hasta que termino en la cocina fue a la nevera. Las luces estaban apagadas no podía ver por donde caminaba solo seguía el rastro del camisón blanco de la "sombra" agarre lo primero que encontré podría usar magia pero no quería despertar a nadie y mucho menos a ella, así que al llegar me puse detrás de la "sombra" que estaba tomando el pote de la leche del refrigerador y......  
  
Sombra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, me asustaste Eriol... Eriol: Ah, Sakura eres tú. Pensé que era un fantasma o un ladrón.. Sakura: Fan. Fan. Fantasma??.. Eriol: Si, pero veo que eres tú así que no hay problema.  
  
Me senté en la mesa, todavía estaban las luces apagadas solo entraba por el ventanal la luz de la luna... Que me hizo recordar la noche anterior. Me puse colorado, sentía mis mejillas arder. Pero, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos..  
  
Sakura: Eriol, estás aquí??.. Eriol: Jeje... Si, porque? Sakura: bueno... Se sentó en la mesa... Como decía pasaba la mano por tus ojos y no me respondías... Eriol: Ah... Ok, y dime donde dormiste digo... En que cuarto. Digo Sakura: Sé lo que quieres decir... Si, estuve en el cuarto de Shaoran---Se coloreo--- Eriol: ¿Y? Sakura: Eh. Jeje bueno tu sabes... Fue tan hermoso me dormí en sus brazos. Eriol no sabes lo segura que me sentí en sus brazos...  
  
Eriol: NO, no lo sé... Sakura: Que pasa estás molesto? Eriol: NO... Claro que no. Sólo que ( Parece que no se recuerda del beso, ¿porque?...Me duele tanto que no se recuerde...)...No, no pasa nada..Sólo que no sé que se siente... Sakura: Ah. ---Bostezo---.... Bueno, tengo que volver ya se va a despertar y no quiero que vea que no estoy a su lado... - Se coloreo de nuevo - Bueno, hasta mañana Eriol Eriol: Hasta mañana Ya se iba a ir cuando... Sakura: Eriol? Eriol: Sí? Sakura: Aun... Aun no he olvidado lo de anoche. Y tú? Eriol: Sabes que no podría, sabes que quisiera que se repitiera... Sakura: Yo... lo sé, bueno.Ahora me tengo que ir Eriol: Sakura, me puedes hacer un favor? Sakura: Claro... Que pasa? Eriol: Quiero... Que seas mía... Mía, sólo mía... -Me acerco a ella, está temblando--- Sakura: Que... Que quieres decir con eso? Eriol: -- Tu sabes lo que quiero decir--, Estarías conmigo una noche? Sakura: Yo. Yo...No lo sé, Shaoran..Eriol - Suspiro --. Eriol: Piénsalo... ¿Está bien? Sakura: Bien... Se iba volver cuando... Eriol: Y ahora tengo que terminar lo que dejamos ayer. Te acuerdas? Sakura: No... Me miro con cu cara interrogante... Le di una sonrisa, y la besé de nuevo... Y como la noche anterior volví a sentirme en las nubes. Me lo correspondió... La acerque un poco, para sentir que no era un sueño como siempre... Ella me rodeo los brazos, y..Ya habían pasado unos segundos necesitamos respirar, que mala suerte... Sakura: Bueno... Ahora si me tengo que ir. ADIOS, dijo fría Eriol: Adiós, amor...  
  
DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SON PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA, CUANDO VA HACIA LA HABITACIÓN  
  
Que me pasa, porque lo bese?...Sabía que no debía pero será su magia. O su corazón. Aunque él es todo lo que una mujer pide... Apuesto, con un bello corazón, dinero, romántico, y con una gran magia... Bueno, mejor dejo de pensar en él... Paso a la habitación, o no está despierto...  
  
Shaoran: Amor, donde estabas??...Me preocupe por ti, sabes que odio que te vayas sin decirme sé que necesitas espacio... Pero me podrías haber dicho algo, no lo sé. Al principio cuando te fuiste y vi la bata blanca pensé que podría ser un fantasma... Sakura: Fan... Fan... Fantasma??....No, fui yo...Amor, te puedo hacer una pregunta? Shaoran: Claro, me dijo mientras me abrazaba me encanta estar en sus brazos me siento protegida. Dime, decía mientras me besaba el cabello... Sakura: Que harías, si te engañara con otro hombre? Shaoran: Porque preguntas eso, no te hago feliz? Sakura: No, no es eso... Sólo que. Olvídalo, amor. Olvídalo... Shaoran: Bien... Aunque me dejaste preocupado... Sakura: Tranquilo, está bien??...Le dedique mi sonrisa Shaoran: Si, está bien... Vamos duerme lo que queda de la noche... Sakura: Sí. ( Pero, querré más a Shaoran que a Eriol, no lo sé... Sólo sé que me gustan los dos...)  
  
Comentarios: JAJAJAJA... Que mala soy... No se preocupen... (QUIEN LEA MI FIC), Nisiquiera yo misma sé si es S+E o S+S... Jeje... Que cómico, la inspiración la tengo el máximo en clases... JEJE. Bueno, cambie el fic, ya que SOLO ERIOL ME FASTIDIA QUISIERA QUE FUERA S+E+S pero. Mejor lo dejo a mi imaginación y a las clases aburridas de Historia... Bueno, ya se me olvido a quien agradárseles... Primero a ustedes (quienes llega aquí)... POR CIERTO LECTORES... SABES QUE PODRÍAn hacer para un ayudarme? Si, un review... Espero que por favor... Les haya gustado este capitulo... BUENO UN BESO. BYE!!! SAYONARA!!!  
  
Por cierto dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, o pasteles SIN BOMBAS ATÓMICAS!!! a mi mail Mariangelmt@hotmail.com 


	4. Mi respuesta es NO

NO!!!-  
  
Eriol: ¿Que pasa?  
  
Sakura: No...NO, Eriol esto es un gran error  
  
Eriol: ¿Porqué?  
  
Sakura: No, lo entiendes?....Eriol, yo no te amo...  
  
Eriol:...........  
  
Sakura: Eriol, lo siento...Lo siento mucho.  
  
Eriol: No...Tienes razón.....Lo sabía, esto siempre podría ser una locura...  
  
Sakura: Eriol...Yo....YO amo a Shaoran. Eriol, Eriol, ERIOL???????  
  
Pero...Se fue corriendo...  
  
***~~ Pensamientos de Eriol ~~***  
  
¿Porqué?...¿Porqué?...Mi vida es injusta, lo sabía, sabía que ella no me amaba. Pero..Porque de mi mente no se borra?...Ya intenté TODO, para ello...Es como si la tuviera pegada con una pega resistente....Tan resistente que nisiquiera quién la pego, la puede quitar...El problema es, que no la quiero quitar, no NO puedo olvidar esos ojos verdes, ese cabello largo, de color marrón claro...Y esa personalidad y su nombre: "Sakura"...¿Dios que puedo hacer?.....  
  
  
  
***~~ Fin de los Pensamientos de Eriol ~~***  
  
Por las calles de Londres, se puede apreciar a una chica corriendo sin rumbo fijo, hasta qué...Tropieza con alguien.  
  
Sakura: Lo siento, mucho- dice tratando de pararse.  
  
Sakura?- dice el extraño, ella gira su cara y puede verlo.....Frente a frente.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran?  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Niaho!!!!, ya sé que me tardé bastante mejor dicho DEMASIADO, pero...Es que no tenía ideas y cuando las tenía estaba lejos, lejos de mi casa u_U bueno, este capítulo es corto, corto....DEMASIADO diría yo, pero...Es lo que se me ocurrió de ahora en adelante, después de este corto capítulo contaré con la ayuda de mi querida amiga Megumi, muchas gracias ***^^*** que se ofreció a ayudarme, mejor dejo de hablar tanto...sólo quería agradecer a las personas que me han mandado REVIEWS!!! Thank you very much!!!!, y a mis amigas porsupuesto: Megumi, Koushi, Windy Wolf, Florencia, Sakura_journal, Kassy y a todas las demás!!!!, muchas gracias!!!, por cierto..Quiero decirles que a los que no les guste mi fic, no me manden virus, eso sería lo mejor ya que si esto sigue así tendré que quitar mi correo u_U...ADIOS!!! 


	5. Syaoran yo

TE AMO  
  
  
  
Es tan confuso lo que siento ahora, Sakura por qué?...Por qué me haces esto a mí? Que te amo, tú lo sabes muy bien. Pequeña no sabes lo que me haces sentir, si los demás supieran, si los demás supieran por el dolor que estoy pasando, comprenderían....Pero no, sólo me miran, me miran cómo si fuera malo ver a un hombre sin consuelo. Cómo si fuera un bicho extraño que debe ser exterminado, Sakura. Sabes que te amo..Cómo puedo demostrarlo, ah?. Dame una señal, Sakura, por qué me has hecho esto?...Y ese, él te alejo de mí. EL es el culpable de todo. Si solo, no estuviera....Si solo, pudiera darte a comprender que el no es el indicado para tí. CÓMO?????.  
  
- Estando en Inglaterra todo era distinto, hasta que te ví con el, el remordimiento de no saber como amarte, es demasiado para mi gusto. Si tu carita de muñeca de porcelana no me volviera loco, si tu ternura no me desquisiara tanto como lo pensé. Pero, es imposible, porque aunque no quieras. Cautivas a todos y yo fuí uno de ellos. - Un chico se encuentra en la banca de un parque su cabello de un color azul es movido por la suave brisa del viento, sus ojos desolados, están mirando hacia el bello atardecer de ese día. Todo había sido muy rápido, se podía notar a simple vista que tenía una pena, una GRAN pena. La gente que por allí pasaba al notar la belleza y el auro tan poderosa que el joven poseía los hacía pararse un momento y rectificar los errores de su vida. El chico que sin querer lo hacía, reñía a las personas que hacían esto. Que lo dejaba en una situación muy embarazosa.-  
  
Shaoran: Sakura?, amor?...Qué te pasa?..Shaoran....... Shaoran le mira con ternura hasta que....Sakura, te pasa algo?...Estás llorando??...Dime, quién te hizo esto.  
  
Sakura: Yo, yo......Shaoran, es que yo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos......Eriol...El, el...y yo...  
  
Shaoran: Eriol-kun te hizo esto??????? Lo voy a matar!!!!  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, NO, no es eso Shaoran...SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Shaoran no estaba con ella, lo buscó y lo buscó pero no lo encontró..Además de que el atardecer estaba próximo habían muchas personas por las calles de Londres......  
  
  
  
Sakura: Por favor, que no cometa una locura..........  
  
  
  
DEVUELTA AL PARQUE  
  
  
  
Eriol: suspiro............No puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo.  
  
Shaoran: Cómo que???...Robarme a mi prometida???  
  
Eriol se volteó y al ver la cara de su amigo Shaoran, lo supo...Shaoran, lo supo......  
  
Shaoran: Cómo???....Por qué????  
  
Eriol: Yo.....Pues, yo......... Shaoran: Te voy a  
  
NOOOOOOOO  
  
Eriol & Shaoran: Sakura??? 


	6. A puro Dolor

TE AMO  
  
"6to Capítulo"  
  
- Notas de La autora -: Cómo sabrán, siempre se llena esto de cachivaches, pero esta vez quería decirles algo antes de que lean este capítulo que he preparado para ustedes. Principalmente estos son los sentimientos de Sakura. Ya que no sabía que más poner ^-^. Y algo que no deben olvidar es que estas palabras las dice Sakura antes de llegar al lugar donde Shaoran (*-*) y Eriol (*-*) están. Bueno a disfrutar!  
  
***** Pensamientos de Sakura, mientras toma un taxi a donde Eriol y Shaoran se encuentran*******  
  
  
  
Ahora comprendo, lo entiendo muy bien, ya sé, lo se descubrí los misterios de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y la única y verdadera razón es que te amo con locura y desesperación, estoy contando los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos, para poder volverte a ver, esta espera me esta matando de la desesperación y si no estoy entre tus brazos no soportaría mas esta vida sin tu compañía...  
  
Cada día espero, que llegue algo tuyo pero solo tenia recuerdos, de un pasado que quiero olvidar pero no lo logro hacer... será por que tu estas en el... por eso me cuesta olvidar el pasado que me trae tantos recuerdos... tan dulces y a la vez dolorosos...  
  
Me preocupas no se nada de ti o es que ya no me quieres, me olvidaste por completo, acaso lo que sentías era un juego, pues lo que siento por ti no era amor un amor puro que soy capaz de conservarlo a cambio de lo que sea... incluso mi propia vida...  
  
Me estoy perdiendo en mis sentimientos por ti, estoy cayendo en una depresión sentimental y creo que es mucho pero de lo que pienso, la espera de una noticia tuya me come por dentro no lo aguanto mas, te quiero ver, te quiero sentir cerca de mí, como lo estuvimos antes de que marcharas la ultima vez, la ultima vez que estuve entre tus brazos, temerosa de que te vallas, de que me dejaras sola, de que no volvieras, me consolaste y tu me hiciste una promesa, en la que confié, confié en tus palabras, y a cambio te dije que te esperaría aunque pase una eternidad...  
  
Creo que se la razón. Del por que no me he vuelto loca por tu ausencia, es por que mi corazón aun conserva las esperanza de volverte a ver, de volver a estar cerca de tus labios, tu corazón , palpitando en sincronía de nuestro amor, pero se el dia en que esa llama de esperanza se apague dentro de mi, sé que estare perdida en mis propios sentimientos, estare perdida en mi propia soledad, que tu y yo creamos en mi mente la verdad, ya no se lo que siento por el. Si es amor o odio, pero se que es algo mas fuerte que yo que no se compara al amor ni al odio, estoy realmente confundida deseo aclarar muchas cosas pero no puedo, no se que hacer estoy perdida en mis propia mente, alma y corazón...  
  
Desearía poder estar mas tiempo junto a ti, por que el destino es tan cruel con nosotros no entiendo por que nos hace eso, y a la vez hacernos mas felices, gracias al destino te pude conocer; solo a eso... la verdad no lo se, pero lo único que estoy segura que tu eres alguien muy especial que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón.... ahora comprendo, lo entiendo muy bien, ya se, lo se descubrí el misterios de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y la única y verdadera razón es que..............  
  
  
  
Notas de La Autora: Sisisisi, lo logré!!, ja!. Y me imagino que quienes leen mi fic. Dirán quién rayos es esa persona?..Pues, no se los diré :p lo se, soy mala, uffff. Ustedes creen que no me he dado cuenta?..Ja,ja!. En fin, he estado en unos problemitas por ahí, pero los he ido solucionando. Gracias a todos por los que me han dejado un review, ya que me llena de un no se que.....En fin, quiero darle las gracias a mi amigo especial y a todas mis amigas que siempre repito sus nombres ^_^ y quiero agradecer a MARY-CHAN que se tiene que llevar el credito por el capítulo ya que ELLA fue quien lo escribió, ¡¡¡¡M-U-C-H-A-S G-R-A-C-I-A-S!!!! 


	7. No me quiero esconder de TI

TE AMO  
Chapter n° "7": No me quiero esconder  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Pensamiento de Eriol *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Siempre pienso lo q digo, siempre trato de hacerlo. Pero, esta vez. Me fué imposible pensar en lo q hago, en lo q digo y más aún en lo q siento. Saben, el amor no me había parecido díficil, sólo pensé, uno se enamora y ya. Pero, no es así. Y lo estoy aprendiendo de manera dura si y como oyen. Todavía lo estoy aprendiendo. Por que?...Sencillo...Porque todo en la vida cambia y si vieran como cambia la mía en un maldito segundo. En un solo segundo mi vida es un fiazgo, pierdo todo y para colmo. Estoy peleando con mi mejor amigo por la chica que amo. No es cómico?...Cómo la vida, nos juega estas pasadas....Si lo sé, para mi también me parece lo mismo. Pero, hoy no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto. Sólo concentrarme en lo que viene y por lo que está por venir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Fin del POV de Eriol *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
Eriol: Creo que no puedo esconderte lo que siento por Sakura, Li.  
  
Shaoran: Ahora si me llamas Li, ¿no?..Eriol, eres mi mejor amigo. Cómo pudistes hacerme esto a mí y por qué ella? - Señala a Sakura.  
  
Eriol: Si tan solo pudieras entender por lo que estoy pasando. Tal vez no pensarías igual.  
  
Shaoran: Ah si?..Y por qué no me enseñas??  
  
- Shaoran se acerca a que Eriol, mostrando sus puños-  
  
Shaoran: Vamos!, aquí te espero! Vamos, te reto!   
  
Sakura: YA BASTA!!..........Esto no es culpa de Eriol, Shaoran- Mira a Shaoran- Esto es culpa mía.  
  
Eriol: Pero, que dices Sakura?...  
  
Sakura: Todo esto es culpa mía......He sido egoísta, pensando que lo tenía todo y que no le hacía daño a nadie, pero me equivoqué...  
  
Shaoran: De qué rayos me estás hablando?  
  
Eriol: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Tengo que darles una explicación.......A ambos.....  
  
Shaoran: Sakura, que está pasando?....No me digas que.....  
  
Eriol: Sakura...Tú no tienes la culpa, la verdad....  
  
Sakura: YA BASTA!, no lo ven?...Ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo. No pueden seguir así...No pueden, NO!  
  
-Shaoran mira a Sakura, bien...Hablaremos, en mi casa-   
  
Eriol: Bien...  
  
-Sakura miraba al piso-  
  
Shaoran mira a Sakura: Está bien, amor?  
  
Sakura asiente...Esta será una larga noche....  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Lo logré!! tiempo record o.o. Espero, que este capítulo les agrade, por que la verdad..No se hasta cuando vuelva con el siguiente capítulo. Quería enviarles mis saludos a mis amigas/os : HOLA CHICAS!! No voy a poner la lista o.o quien me conoce....Ya sabe que ese saludo es para tí ^-^ de mi. Bueno, ahora me voy!!...Los dejo, y recuerden que un review no hace nada de daño. Al contrario me alegran la vida!!!....  
  
Sayonara  
¡¡!!R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!¡¡  
  
Criticas, tortazos, amistades, un Brad Pitt *-*, amistades, y alguna que otra cosilla por aquí: Mariangelmt@hotmail.com, Angel_mtlg@hotmail.com o Mariangelmt@yahoo.com o.oUU 


	8. Mi vida depende de mi espacio

TE AMO  
Chapter "8 ": Mi vida, depende de mi espacio.  
  
  
  
  
Siempre quiero ver más allá de lo que veo. Estudiar, comer, hablar, caminar, son formas de vivir. Pero, sin tí. Son como dormir vacío...vacío, has pensado que sería de mí si fuera así?...Yo si...Y creeme, no es algo de lo que estaría orgulloso. Más bien, es algo que odio que odiaría por toda la vida. Mañana, será el día, el día en que todo esto termine. Termine....Si fuera el fin del mundo diría. Bueno, al final me voy a morir..No pasa nada, pero no lo es. La vida sigue y con esto significa que yo debo seguir.  
  
  
Y creeme, yo no quería seguir. Al menos no sin tí, que es esto que siento en mi pecho y no puedo ocultarlo, que es?...Es algo inexpicable, si alguien sabe. Déjeme decirle que no ha vivido lo suficiente para responderme, así que no lo explique..Se lo devolveré como si lo hubiera vomitado. Con ese sabor áspero que deja. Pues, así lo haré. Por qué?..Por qué?..No hay razón, sólo un inmenzo vacío, que ya no sé como taparlo, rellenarlo, lo que sea que tuviera que hacer para no sentirlo.  
  
  
Tú cabello es hermoso, lo sabías?..Tus ojos exquisitos, son frescos que reflejan siempre su alegría como un espejo puro, limpio. Pero, mañana será el día que los deje de ver. Los deje de ver.......Para siempre.  
  
  
2da Chica: Eriol, estás listo?  
  
Eriol: Si, estoy listo, Nakuru...Gracias por acompañarme  
  
Nakuru: No hay problema, Eriol ^^. Para mi es un gusto, pero por qué no invitastes a la srta. Tomoyo?  
  
Eriol: Ya te lo he dicho sin fin de veces Nakuru, ella no es lo que quiero...Lo que quiero es a  
  
Nakuru: Si, ya lo sé Eriol. Quieres es a Sakura..Pero, ella se va a casar Eriol, como puedes pensar que ella te quiera?  
  
Eriol: No lo se....Pero, hoy es la noche para averiguarlo. Gracias por la comida - se levantó de su silla-, ahora me tengo que ir.  
  
Nakuru: Eriol  
  
Eriol: Si?  
Nakuru: Cuidate  
  
Eriol: Eso haré, o al menos.....Eso trataré -Dijo en voz tan baja, que sólo el lo escuchó.  
  
Spinel: Va a salir, amo?  
  
Eriol: Si, Spinel. Hoy es el día  
  
Spinel: El día para qué, mi amo  
  
Eriol: Hoy, Sakura, Shaoran y Yo....Hablaremos y .................... pelearemos  
  
Spinel: Pero amo, usted sabe que si eso llegara a suceder el.....  
  
Eriol: Lo se, Lo se, pero debo correr el riesgo. Por mi y por ella.......  
  
Spinel: Bien, amo. Se le hace tarde  
  
Eriol -sonrie- (*-* que bello, hay me derrito..........): Si Spinel...Adios  
  
Spinel: Adios amo, vaya tranquilo  
  
Eriol cierra la puerta, al frente de su mansión le espera un convertible negro de asientos de piel. Abre la puerta y entra, lo enciende....Y solo piensa: Sakura, voy por tí........  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: XD muajajajajaja, el proximo capítulo será el duelo. Que sorpresas nos traerá ahora?..Pues, les digo cuando lo escriba o.oUUUU jejeje, bueno. Lindo título verdad??? jajaja XD 


	9. Otro día para morir

"Te Amo"  
Chapter "9": Otro día para morir  
-Shaoran: Ya es la hora...-dijo mirando hacia la puerta del gran salón finamente decorado.  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran...Por favor, no vayas a hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas- dijo mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
-Shaoran: Sakura, por tí, puedo llegar al fin del mundo. Con tan solo verte conmigo, puedo hacer loquesea, con tal de que no te vayas de mi lado.  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran.....- Lloró  
  
-Shaoran: Pero, no llores. Todo va a salir bien, ¿no?  
  
-Sakura lo mira: Si, eso espero (Que confiada ¬.¬ T.T)  
BOOM, la puerta se abre, Sakura voltea sus ojos, ahí está el.....Su rostro tan pasivo como siempre pero con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos como armas seductoras, cualquier chica que lo viera en ese modo. Caería a sus pies, además de esos pantalones negros con una camisa negra con signos chinos de color blanco con destellos plateados le daban ese toque de elegancia que Eriol Hiragisawa siempre tenía. Desde siempre...  
-Shaoran: Llegas tarde, Hiragisawa- sentandose en el sillón de piel que se encuentra a un lado.  
  
-Eriol: Llego tarde, pero mi corazón de batalla sigue en pie. Además de que no falté.  
Shaoran lo mira, a pesar de la poca edad tenían los dos, sus ojos tenían ese toque masculino y fuerte. Shaoran que iba vestido con unos pantalones ajustados al igual que los de Eriol pero de color beige y una camisa del color de sus ojos, les hacía notar que la marca Tommy Hilfiger iba muy bien con los dos. Sakura los miraba con sorpresa, como ella pudo causar tanto daño entre dos amigos muy queridos....CÓMO?...La respuesta siempre va a hacer la misma, el amor puede con todo hasta con las barreras más altas, pero. El amor- dice ella repitiendose como lo hacía cada noche, el amor........Puede causar dolor?  
-Eriol: Mi vida está en juego Shaoran, y eso significa que no la perderé por nada.  
  
-Shaoran: Lo mismo digo, adios, hermano. Fuerza del relampago y del trueno, destruye a ese ser. AHORA!  
  
-Sakura: NO- una onda expansiva silencio toda la habitación, Eriol se paró del suelo ya que había caido, Shaoran también...No lo podían creer, le había dado........El rayo le había dado a Sakura......  
  
-Sakura: el amor......pu....puede con....todo, verdad?  
Notas de La Autora: ¿Se salvará Sakura?, ¿ Qué harán Eriol y Shaoran?, ¿Tendré un capítulo más temprano?, ¿Dejare de decir esto siempre que escribo un fic?...Eso si tiene respuesta ^^ ¡no!. Bien, espero que se queden con la duda y me den sus reviews ¡¡cuanto antes!! ya que esta historia está por terminar ^.^ ¡¡por fin!!. A todos los amantes de E+T hay un nuevo fic mío esperandolos ^^ y está muy bueno n__nU, bien eso es todo por hoy, ¡¡Sayonara!!  
  
Recuerden: ¡¡¡¡¡R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!!! 


	10. Mis Días sin Tí

"TE AMO" Chapter "10": "Mis días sin ti"  
  
Estoy sólo en esta casa de antaño, cuanto daría por volver a aquellos tiempos donde la alegría se posaba en estas paredes que ahora son recuerdos de lo que eran. Recorro los tantos cuartos que tienen mi mansión, que muchos de ellos nunca fueron utilizados o talvez, fui yo el que nunca los utilizó. Me sonrió a mi mismo, imaginándome las eróticas aventuras de Nakuru por estos cuartos de antaño, que alguna vez fueron vista de mi sufrimiento por penas de amores.  
  
La vida no es fácil...Y menos, si la persona que amas no está contigo...Sólo imaginar que con tu libre albedrío, y su soñoliento cantar de chica risueña me alegro de haber vivido, la vida que por castigo divino llevo a cuestas.  
  
Mis días sin ti, no tienen gracia, tan llenos de nada, que hasta las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes en la vida pasan como moscas en la casa. Aun sigo esperando que vengas con tu luz a calentar este corazón helado de opresión y tormentos.  
  
Pero, se que todo esto es una pesadilla que algún día despertaré y te miraré recostada a mi lado diré: Soy el hombre, más afortunado del mundo. Si..Claro, es imposible dejar de soñar...Y soñar es lo único que me mantiene vivo, además de imaginarme como hubiera sido mi vida si estuvieras en estos momentos a mi lado. Pero, eso no es así...Odio lamentarme a mi mismo, odio ser como soy, odio que se lamenten de mi, odio la hipocresía de la gente al mirarme y se que dicen para si mismos: Pobre chico, rico y buen mozo solo....Pero, es que ellos no entienden que NO ESTOY SOLO!! NO, a pesar de todo la magia de ella y la mía sigue en mi corazón.  
  
Miro hacia la izquierda, un jarrón de porcelana China...Aspiro el aroma de incienso que hay en el edificio abandonado y recuerdo muy bien cuando compramos ese jarrón....Fue la primera vez que te vi, fuera de Japón..Lo recuerdo como un pensamiento vago en mi mente.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash-Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nakuru: Eriol decídete!!  
  
Eriol: Tranquilízate Nakuru, tenemos toda la tarde ^^ - sonríe al ver a su amiga/hermana con la cara de obstinación y aburrimiento que no la caracterizan.  
  
Nakuru: No puedo creer que llevemos 2 HORAS!! Sólo para comprar un regalo a tu madre, Eriol. -voltea sus ojos al dependiente que diabólicamente mira el acentuado escote que Nakuru lleva en color morado..Nakuru voltea la cara fastidiosamente, sabe que es hermosa...Pero, puede buscarse una persona mejor que un dependiente y dice: Eriol, puedo ir a la tienda de al lado a comprar ropa?  
  
Eriol: Ve con Dios  
  
Nakuru: ¿O_O?  
  
Eriol: UU^_^UU Es una broma, ve nos reunimos dentro de unos minutos, ok? Nakuru: ¿o.O? Ok  
  
Eriol: Al fin lo encontré!!, -mira a un jarrón de porcelana Chino, color marmol con dos dragones en color rojo y amarillo, es muy hermoso...Se parecen a mi madre ^-^ me lo llevo!!.  
  
Lo toca, y otras manos muy suaves tocan el jarrón, al voltearse ve a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello largo castaño..No puede ser...Es ella...  
  
Chica: Disculpa, te lo vas a llevar ^^?  
  
Eriol: eh....Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
Chica: o_o Si  
  
Eriol: Te ves mas hermosa que nunca  
  
Sakura: Eriol.....-lo abraza, CUANTO TIEMPO!!  
  
Eriol: n//////n si..- se sonroja..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin del Flash-Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Como quisiera volver a esos tiempos, donde apenas tenía 15 años..Donde podía enamorarme de cualquiera, de olvidarla pero no...Su recuerdo permaneció intacto al pasar de los años, maldición de amores solía recordarme mi madre..Para mi, ya no existe el tiempo, para mi ya no existe nada, para mi ya no queda nada..Para mi ya no queda nada...Es mi pensamiento de ahora en adelante, nunca me rendiré!!  
  
Se abre la puerta de un sonoro golpe.  
  
Eriol: Quien es?..Esa presencia es de...  
  
Notas de La autora: U_U como no han habido muchos reviews para mi historia la dejaré por un buen rato, hasta que hayan más reviews..Es una desición que he decidido, además...Así podré culpar a otros por no tener capítulos U^-^U..Bueno, ahora nos vemos por otro chapter y recuerden.  
  
¡¡R E V I E W S!! . 


End file.
